The Trident
This article is about the Aqua team MDP bloc. For the never-formed bloc of near-neutral alliances, see TRIDENT (disambiguation). The Trident was a MADP bloc of Aqua alliances. It was formed shortly after The Unjust Path and was dissolved in the midst of the Karma War on May 1, 2009. The Trident The Trident presents, In the interests of aquatic unity I. Preamble We the alliances mentioned within, in the interests of peace, stability, and "Aqua Win." Take part in a great pact of friendship, defense and security to be henceforth referred to as the Trident. II. Brotherhood The undersigned alliances hereby establish themselves as brothers in all matters, none withstanding. All disputes and disagreements are agreed to be resolved in private and with respect, honor, and dignity representative of our individual alliances. Any and all acts of covert or military actions between the undersigned alliances will be grounds for immediate expulsion and swift response. III. Mutual Aggression and Defense The undersigned alliances, commit themselves to the defense of one another in all matters of peace and war. Should any signatory be involved in any war, and it is the request of the besieged alliance that her allies aid them; Military, Political, and Economical aid must be given to the particular alliance. a. In defense of a Trident Member, the Trident overrides any NAP, or MDP signed after ratification of this treaty. b. An attack upon one member of the Trident is an attack upon all members and will be dealt with accordingly. c. In the event of an aggressive war against a non-signatory alliance the Trident member is obligated to notify the other members of the treaty d. At any point one member of the Trident may ask the other signatory alliances to stay out of any conflict. e. Any offensive war initiated by a member of the Trident must receive a 2/3 vote for the bloc itself to actively aid the Trident member IV. Intelligence The undersigned alliances agree to refrain from the use of covert operations against other signatories, should a member be found to be spying for a respective alliance, that member will be sentenced to permanent zero-infrastructure. V. Aqua Team Senate The Trident recognizes that the Aqua team senate is a free senate and does not seek to limit any nation or alliance from pursuing a seat. VI. Cancellation The Trident is a binding pact between good friends, any wishes to leave the bloc will require a period of seven days before the removal will be considered valid. VII. Conclusion We the undersigned alliances have come forth in a show of complete brotherhood and unity. We bind ourselves to the fate of the others and pledge to fulfill the ideals of Aqua stability and peace. IX. Signatories Mostly Harmless Alliance Working Class Ruler - External Overseer Iron67 - Internal Overseer John Rocker - Senator Gunblade - Senator Snagglepuss - Senator Dragunis - Senator Craftj2 - Senator North Atlantic Treaty Organization President - King Tom Vice President - Pameshlu Secretary of State - Anu Drake Secretary of the Interior - BritneysCokeDealer Secretary of Defense - Colossus251 Farkistan Cable77 - Submitter Dirk Farkly - Squirrel Romeroland - TF Council Queen Hoopdy the 1st - TF Council Wouldestous - TF Council Billy-Bob Kenobi - TF Council Fluoroalien - TF Council Category:Defunct Treaties Category:Defunct alliance groups